Things That Go Bump In The Night
by atearsarahjane
Summary: Sister Evangelina has had enough of this noise.


**For Sarah who is bored and ill and looking after an ill child**

It was completely ridiculous. It had been going on for almost two hours now and they were trying to sleep. Even Patsy was beginning to get sick of it and she had found it hilarious to begin with. The entire workforce of Nonnatuns House had taken a trip to the national medical conference in Brighton on the council's behest. Doctor Turner had also been forced to go so they had all decided to make a weekend of it, Shelagh and Peter had come along and the kids had been left with various relatives. They would arrive Friday night, attend the conference Saturday and enjoy the beach that afternoon and Sunday. Temporary midwives and doctors had been procured for the weekend and no one was due to give birth on those days, Sister Evangelina could oft be heard complaining about the unsacredness of the pill , so they could afford the break. They had left it a bit late booking however so the married couples had been given a room each and the nurses and nuns had been forced to share a bunk bed filled room. They had spilt after dinner to find their various rooms having gone straight to the food upon arrival and agreed to meet at 8 the next morning. However Patsy strongly suspected they would sleep right through that if the couple noisily having sex next door wouldn't shut up in the next 10 minutes. Then again the couple may not either if the murderous glint in Sister Evangelina's eye was anything to go by.

'If anything I'm impressed by their stamina.' Trixie chuckled. 'I'm quite jealous.' She giggled as another wail floated through to them.

'Very telling about Tom.' Patsy snorted as Trixie frowned.

'That isn't what I meant and you-'

'-Ladies please!' Sister Julienne sighed heavily. 'None of us care to know.'

'Golly.' Cynthia winced as yet another loud thump sounded. They had thought the bangs and thumps had ended 40 minutes earlier so the sound was not welcome. The muffled lustful wails and incoherent shouts of both man and woman had been continual however. Just as the Nonnatuns had thought it was finally over and settled down the noises would build up. There had been a blissful half hour where the couple had gone silent and they had thought everything was over. They had just begun to fall asleep when the man had yelped rather loudly and it had begun again.

'Oh for goodness sake.' Sister Evangelina huffed as there came another moan. 'That's it I've had enough!' She stormed out with the others following, intrigued as to what the nun would do. She stopped for a second and considered the door as the wails increased in volume and frequency suddenly before grabbing the handle and stomping in.

'All right you two that's eno-' She stopped suddenly, words failing her as the rest of them snuck around her to see what she'd seen. They gasped. They couldn't believe their eyes. Before them was Dr Turner lying naked in the middle of the bed with his wife, the woman they had known and loved for so long as Sister Bernadette, sat above his face and sobbing as he lavished her nether regions with his tongue, aggressively kneading her bum with one hand and playing with her breast with the other.

'SHELAGH?' Sister Evangelina cried out shocked. Shelagh jumped, the shock of the exclamation sending her screaming over the edge, collapsing against the headboard as she shook with the intensity of the release within her. Patrick gently manoeuvred her next to him and pulled up the sheet to cover their modesty.

'He...hello sister. Nurses.' He said nervously nodding to them as he pulled himself into a seated position.

'Doctor.'

'What can I help you with?'

'The uh...The walls are rather thin. We're trying to sleep. Could you keep it down a bit.' Patsy smiled as Trixie tried to reign in fierce giggles next to her.

'Of course. Sorry.'

'Uh.. We didn't know it was you. We thought you were on the other side of the hotel.' Cynthia explained.

'We were. We had to move. I didn't realise you were next door though either. And we must have forgotten to lock the door.'

'Right we'll uh...we'll go back to our room then.'

'Okay.'

'See you in the morning. Come on sisters.' Sisters Julienne and Evangelina were dragged out dumbstruck.

'You alright darling?'

'I can never show my face again. But it was worth it. I swear you must have been practising. You better not have found a practise buddy!'

'Only you my love. Only ever you.'

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews appreciated xxx<strong>


End file.
